fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion (Earth-616) (Bio)
History Oblivion, Infinity, Eternity, and Death are the four cornerstones of their universe, abstract embodiments of the elements of the extremes of time and space. Oblivion embodies the absence of space and is considered to stand opposite of Infinity on the spatial axis. Oblivion lacks physical form, shape, or substance, though he does possess chronal dimension, He claims to precede the existence of this multiverse and says he will still exist when it no longer does; he also claims that all that is within space comes from him and will return to him. Oblivion has stated Death was his child, but sometimes identifies her as his sister; the actual relationships between the various cosmic abstract entities are likely beyond mankind's ability to comprehend, and there is no way to evaluate their claims. Oblivion resides in the Outer Void, a corner of the Multiverse where little to no space exists.Marvel Comics Handbook 1st Paragrahp Oblivion occasionally gives shape and substance to parts of itself. One such "child" was Mirage, who rebelled against Oblivion and fled into portions of the Multiverse with greater space and time than Oblivion's Outer Void home, coming to live on earth under the assumed name Marge. Iceman Vol.1 Issue 1Oblivion created other children (the Idiot, Kali and White Light) and sent them after Mirage but she defeated them, allying with the human Iceman in doing so. Mirage fled across time and Iceman followed, but Oblivion claimed him and pulled him to the edges of the Outer Void after Kali killed Iceman's father in the past, before Iceman had been born (actually just creating a divergent timeline in which Iceman had never been born).Iceman Vol.1 Issue 2 Oblivion there demanded that Iceman convince Mirage to return to himIceman Vol.1 Issue 3, and when Mirage finally did, she willingly remerged into her "father".Iceman Vol.1 Issue 4 Personality A being who doesn't care for much such as the concept of existence, he is shown to be calm and shown to be an Apathetic and Antipathetic entity who only cares about reverting the already existent Universe and or the Multiverse itself back to being nothingness. Appearance Original: Seen as a muscular dark purple entity usually wearing a reddish hood and robe, he has yellow eyes. Modern: A slimmer muscular greyish entity who is wearing Red garments around his torso, has blue growing eyes, and a purple cape. Weaknesses Oblivion is infinitely below any true omnipotent such as The-One-Above-All or Pre-Retcon Beyonder and the Omnipotential beings such as The Beyonders and Cosmic Cube, In the cosmic hierarchy Oblivion is beneath The Living Tribunal power and is within his authority, as shown Oblivion has been stalemated by Infinity and is stated to be equal to Eternity and Death. Powers and Abilities Oblivion is the embodiment of non-existence and possesses near-omnipotent cosmic powers. Oblivion can absorb or create virtually any being in the universe, though he rarely intervenes directly, instead dispatching underlings to direct beings into the Void. Oblivion mere aspect Amatsu-Mikaboshi was capable of destroying 97.8% of the multiverse but he is still equal to his abstract siblings such as Eternity and Death *'Near-Omnipotence:' Oblivion wields near-unlimited power able to manipulate reality, time, space, and magic to an unknown scale, he is immune to any disease, has unlimited size and weight, can exist outside of time, space and all realities. *'Near-Omniscience:' Oblivion like his siblings almost knows everything within the universe. *'Nigh-Omnipresence:' Oblivion being the embodiment of nothingness he almost exists anywhere and everywhere. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Oblivion can sense disturbances and changes within creation be it if it harms existence or not. *'Void Embodiment:' Oblivion is the embodiment of nothingness. *'Void Manipulation:' Oblivion can manipulate the void of nothingness to his whim. *'Immorality (Conceptual/Absolute):' Being the embodiment of nothingness he is logically immortal and can live for an eternity since you can't kill the concept of nothingness. Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cosmic Being Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Male Category:Neutral Character Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipresent